Drachensplitter
by Fianva
Summary: Die Geschichte einer Psionikerin in der Eberon Welt. Von ihren ursprünglichen Gefährten getrennt, alleine unterwegs auf dem alten, sagenumwogenen Kontinent Xendric, stets auf der Hut vor ihren Erzfeinden gerät Sola an eine neue Gruppe von Abenteuern.
1. Drachensplitter Kapitel 1

Dunkelheit umgab mich. Mein Kopf schmerzte. Wie war ich bloß in diese Situtaion geraten? Gefangen genommen von ein paar Hobgoblins. Der ewige Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit lässt dich zwar aufmerksamer werden gegenüber Intrigen und böse Mächte, doch du siehst die kleinen Dinge nicht mehr. Oder in dem Fall einfache Hobgoblins. Ich war einfach zu sehr gewöhnt, dass mir meine Brüder und Schwestern den Rücken freihalten. Der Gedanke an sie ließ mich die derzeitige Situation kurz vergessen. Tot, allesamt. Meine Schwester, meine Brüder und er. Die Trauer durfte mich nicht überwältigen. Ich tastete meine Umgebung ab. Eisenstäbe. Wie ich es gedacht hatte, ich saß in einem Gefängnis. Ich setzte mich auf den harten Boden, die Füße vor mir überkreuzt, die Hände auf die Knie abgelegt.

Einatmen. _Der Tod war für uns Kalasthar unvermeidbar._

Ausatmen._ Jeder Tag den wir überlebten war bereits ein Sieg_.

Einatmen._ Wir hatten mehr Zeit gemeinsam gehabt als andere._

Ausatmen. _Die Mission ist das wichtigste._

Einatmen._ Ich werde ihr Andenken ehren._

Ausatmen. _Ich werde sein Andenken ehren._

Langsam spürte ich, wie sich mein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder einstellte. Die Gesichter meiner Gefährten kamen mir in den Sinn. Nicht die letzten Augenblicke, die ich mit ihnen verbracht hatte. Ihre Gesichter an Tagen, in denen wir einen Sieg davontragen konnten und war er noch so klein. Ich spürte wie Stolz in mir aufstieg. Es war eine Ehre, so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht zu haben. Wir hatte gemeinsam viel Gutes verrichtet. Dann erschien mir sein Gesicht. _Garvakan_. Der Vater meiner Tochter. Kalasthar lieben nicht oft, unsere Pflicht lässt es nicht zu. Wir vermehren uns, wir wissen, dass es etwas gutes sein kann, sich mit anderen Wesen in dieser Art zu verbinden, aber von Liebe sprechen wir nicht. Doch Garvakan und mir wurde diese Gnade zu Teil. Vor mehr als 10 Jahren wurde er meiner Gruppe als Krieger zugeteilt. Sein Kampfstil war einmalig gewesen. Kaum einer konnte mit Psiklingen so umgehen wie er. Bei dem Gedanken an unsere jüngeren Ichs musste ich lächeln. Er war so voller Leidenschaft für den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit gewesen. Er wusste stets, was zu tun war. Und von allen Frauen denen er begegnet war, wählte er mich, um das Kalastharvolk zu stärken. Ich hatte bereits einen Sohn geboren, dessen Vater ein Mensch gewesen war. In seinem Blut floß kein Kalastharblut sondern das eines Menschen. Ich überließ ihm seinen Vater und dessen Klerikerorden. Ich wusste, dass sie ihn zu einem Kämpfer des Lichts ausbilden würden. Mehr konnte ich mir für ihn nicht wünschen. Doch mit Garvakan war es anders. Er war ebenfalls ein Kalasthar. Unser Kind würde die nächste Generation bilden. Und noch etwas war anders. Wir vereinten unsere Körper nicht nur, um ein Kind zu zeugen. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir beide von richtiger Leidenschaft sprechen konnten. Und wir bildeten die Grundlage des Überlebens für unsere Gefährten. In schwierigen Situationen waren wir wie eine Seele in zwei Körpern. Jeder wusste, was der andere tat. Darauf konnten auch unsere Schwestern und Brüder vertrauen. Vielleicht war unsere Liebe auch der Grund, warum wir so lange überlebten. Doch nun war eine neue Zeit angebrochen. Meine Gefährten schickten mich fort, als wir den Verrat bemerkten. Sie opferten sich, damit ich weiter machen konnte. Ich werde dieses Vertrauen nicht verraten. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Umgebung. Wie lange ich hier bereits eingesperrt war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich war von hinten überwältigt worden, wohl mit einem einfachen Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen worden. Und hierher geschleppt worden. Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Käfig um mich herum. Nichts zu machen. Dieser Käfig widerstand meinen Kräften. Dies bestätigte meinen Verdacht, dass dies kein gewöhnliches Arbeitslager war. Ein Wort kam mir in den Sinn – _Smaragdklaue_. Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen. Nur ein klein wenig Licht drang um die Ecke. Auf Grund dessen, was ich erkennen konnte, musste dies wohl eine Höhle sein. Oder ein Keller. Ich rieb meinen Hinterkopf. Meine Haare waren komplett zerzaust und ich spürte etwas Klebriges am Hinterkopf. Wahrscheinlich Blut. Soviel zu der derzeitigen Situation. Ich atmete wieder tief aus und ein, löste das Haarband und kämmte meine Haare mit den Fingern. Er hatte das oft mit meinen Haaren gemacht. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln. Ich band meine Haare wieder in einem lockeren Knoten nach hinten und atmete noch einmal tief. Die ganze Zeit hatte in meinem Hinterkopf ein Gedanke auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen. Nun, da ich mich im Gleichgewicht befand, bemerkte ich ihn endlich. Die Geräusche die von draußen kamen, spiegelten nicht das wieder, was ich von einem Arbeitslager erwartet hätte. Es waren vielmehr Kampfgeräusche. Ich musste hier raus. Nur wie? Mein Kopf schmerzte noch und blockierte meine eigenen Kräfte. Ich hatte nur meine Kleider die ich am Leib trug.

_Nun, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was als nächstes passierte._

Meine Intuition sagte mir, dass hier bald jemand reinkommen würde. Ich saß also einfach weiter in meiner Meditationspose da und hielt meine Sinne offen. Da, war da nicht soeben ein Schatten gewesen?

„Wer seid ihr?" hörte ich eine raue Stimme neben mir sagen. Eindeutig kein Hobgoblin. Und wohl auch keiner derer Verbündeten. Doch wer sonst würde hier mitten in einem versteckten Lager auf dem alten Kontinent Xendric in dieser Höhle eintreffen. Mir fiel wieder ein, wie viele Abenteuerergruppen sich in letzter Zeit in der Stadt ein paar Tagesreisen von hier aufgehalten hatten. Doch mit reiner Spekulation würde ich nichts herausfinden. Ich richtete mich dorthin, wo die Stimme hergekommen war.

„Sola mein Name. Und da ihr wohl kaum zu den Hobgoblins gehört, sind wir fürs Erste keine Feinde."Ich nannte niemals meinen ganzen Namen, wenn ich nicht vertrauen konnte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich kann euch nicht einfach so vertrauen."

Ich nickte und fügte hinzu „Da habt Ihr recht. Auch ich vertraue euch noch nicht. Und doch werde ich euch bitten, mich nicht hier zu lassen."

„Wartet" war die einfache Antwort meines Gegenübers. Solche Situationen waren nie leicht, dass wusste ich. Wir Kalasthar vertrauen niemanden blind. Daher achtete ich es, wenn auch mir jemand misstraute. Und doch verspürte ich eine gewisse ungeduld. Wie sollte ich hier nur rauskommen? Von draußen ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei. Es klang nach einem Oger. Seltsam, mit einem solchen Wesen hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Diesmal hörte ich Schritte, bevor eine Stimme zu mir sprach. Und nicht nur das, auch ein Gesicht zeigte sich mir. Es war kleiner als ein Menschengesicht und hatte wohl auch eine andere Hautfarbe. Von den Gesichtszügen her tippte ich auf Goblin.

„Hallo?" fragte mich eine helle und eindeutig weibliche Stimme. Ich hatte nur diese eine Chance um hier rauszukommen. Also musste ich ihr Vertrauen entgegen bringen. Vorerst. Ich lächelte. Auch wenn sie mich vielleicht nicht sehen konnten, ich wusste das ein Lächeln durch die Stimme übertragen wurde.

„Seid gegrüßt kleines Wesen. Es ist mir eine Freude noch einen Gast hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Ich vernahm ein helles Kichern. „Gast? Dies wird doch wohl nicht euer Heim sein?"

„Nun, zumindest war es das, für die letzten paar Stunden. Die Hobgoblins haben mich gefangen genommen und hierher gebracht. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ihr könnt mich Sola nennen."

„Und mein Name ist Nugkk. Was führte euch denn hierher in dieses Lager?"

„Mein Auftrag brachte mich hierher."

„Und was genau ist euer Auftrag?" hörte ich die raue Stimme fragen. Ich seufzte leise. Nun gut, dann eben eine ausführlichere Erklärung.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Drachensplittern. Und da sich die Smaragdklaue hier aufhält, dachte ich, es wäre ein guter Anfang. Und bevor ihr fragt, ich bin kein Freund der Smaragdklaue. Sie sind zu oft mit meinem Erzfeind verbündet gewesen."

„Erzfeind? Das klingt dramatisch. Und nach einer interessanten Geschichte." sagte die Frau zu mir. Sie interessierte sich also für Geschichten? Das passte zu ihrer geschulten Stimme. Eindeutig eine Persönlichkeit die es wert war, kennen zu lernen. Aber auch gefährlich für mich. Trotzdem musste ich hier raus. „Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr lasst mich hier raus und ich erzähle euch etwas von mir und meinen Erzfeinden. Vielleicht kann ich euch auch in anderer Weise unterstützen." Ich vernahm ein Knurren neben mir, aber auch ein Schaben an den Eisenstäben. Und schließlich ein „hah" und das Knarren der sich öffnenden Eisentür. Ich kletterte aus meinem Gefängnis, klopfte mir den Staub von der Kleidung und verbeugte mich vor meinen Befreiern. Wir gingen um die ecke, wo das Licht uns bereits begrüßte. Nun konnte ich auch den Begleiter von Nugk besser erkennen. Sein Körper war vollständig behaart und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten eher wölfisch als menschlich. Ein Shifter also. Aber er sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich in seiner Tiergestalt befand. Ich hatte davon gehört, dass es Shifter gibt, die sich nicht verwandeln können, dafür stehts ihren tierischen Aspekt verkörpern. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und dunkle Kleidung. In seiner Hand hatte er eine Armbrust und um seine Brust einen Gürtel mit Bolzen. Und nun konnte ich auch die kleinere Gestalt besser erkennen. Sie reichte mir bis zur Hüfte und hatte tatsächlich grüne Haut. Ihre Haare waren blond und in einem festen Knoten auf den Hinterkopf gebunden. Und doch wirkten Ihre Züge nicht zur Gänze goblinisch. Ihre Kleider waren zwar staubig, aber ansonsten gut gepflegt und bunt. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie eine Laute. Mein Interesse an diesen Zweien war eindeutig geweckt. In der Nähe des Höhleneingangs lag meine Tasche. Ich nahm sie mir schnell und hängte sie mir um. Es hatte sich nicht viel darin befunden, mehr persönliche Dinge. Und sie waren den Quori sei dank noch vorhanden. Meine zwei Begleiter hatte mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen und ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Ich wies mit der Hand zum Ausgang. Der Shifter stand plötzlich neben mir und knurrte: „ich beobachte Euch. Nur eine falsche Bewegung". Ich sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und ich verstand sehr gut. Doch auch ich würde die beiden nicht aus den Augen lassen. Meine Waffen waren nicht so offensichtlich wie seine. Wir gingen nach draußen und das Sonnenlicht blendete mich kurz.

Nugk rannte auf den Platz vor der Höhle zu. Das Bild das sich mir bot war ebenso unerwartet wie meine beiden Befreier. Auf dem Boden lagen tote Hobgoblins. Sie hatten mich zwar eingesperrt, doch so zerfetzt wie manche waren, taten sie mir leid. Kein Wesen sollte so sterben. Nugk rannte auf zwei Gestalten zu. Ich konzentrierte mich, nicht wissend, ob dies Freunde oder Feinde waren. Die Gestalten waren Warforged, geschmiedete Maschinen die im letzten großen Krieg dienten. Einer wirkte wie eine Kampfmaschine, größer als 2 Meter, breit gebaut und eine riesige Axt zwischen seinen Händen. Der andere wirkte menschenähnlich, doch nicht weniger gefährlich. Ich blieb wachsam und spürte das Prickeln in meinem Kopf. Doch Nugk lief weiter auf sie zu und die Warforged machten keine Anstalten sie anzugreifen. Sie gehörten wohl doch zusammen. Nugk sah sich panisch um und fragte dann: „Wo ist sie? Wo ist Axata?"

Der große Warforged zuckte mit seinen Achseln, was bedrohlich aussah, da er immer noch die Axt in den Händen hielt. „Sie hat Puff gemacht und dann hat es gelacht". Nugk sah den kleineren fragend an. Dieser sah zuerst betrübt zu Boden, dann in die Luft. Interessant, dieser hat sogar menschliche Emotionen. Und er trug einen alten Mantel. Eine wirklich interessante Gruppe.

„Sie hat sich immer schneller verwandelt. Zuerst war sie klein, dann wunderschön, dann war sie ein Oger. Und dann hat sie sich in Luft aufgelöst und ein Lachen war zu hören." Hier hatte sich gerade etwas wichtiges für die Gruppe abgespielt. Selbst der Shifter hatte mich stehen lassen und ging zu seinen Freunden. Sie alle sahen in die Luft, als ob sie erwarteten, dass jemand von dort kommen würde. Ich hörte Nugk schluchzen. Trauer lag über der Gruppe vor mir. Was sollte ich tun? Ich ließ ihnen noch einen Moment Zeit, dann ging ich langsam auf sie zu. Nun bemerkten mich auch die Warforged. Der große hob seine Axt ein wenig und der andere...bei Ashtai, er erzeugte blau leuchtende Psiklingen. Ich hatte davon gehört, dass Warforged dies ebenfalls lernen können, hatte es aber als Mythos abgetan. Doch hier vor mir stand einer der sogenannten Psiforged. Ich hob meine Hände, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich harmlos war. Natürlich waren nicht meine Hände meine Waffen, aber das wussten sie nicht. Zum Glück sprang Nugk vor die beiden.

„Nicht, sie ist keine Bedrohung. Roge und ich haben sie gerade befreit. Die Smaragdklaue ist ebenfalls ihr Feind." Der Psiforged sah mich mit stechenden Augen an. „Ist der Feind meines Feindes auch automatisch unser Freund?".

Wirklich eine sehr misstrauische Gruppe, die ich hier vor mir hatte. Nun gut, Zeit um uns näher kennen zu lernen, so konnte es ja nicht weitergehen. Wieder verbeugte ich mich. „Mein Name ist Sola. Die Suche nach Drachensplittern und die Anwesenheit der Smaragdklaue hat mich hierhergeführt. Ich verstehe eure Vorsicht doch möchte ich eine Chance erbitten, mich würdig zu erweisen."

Alle sahen Nugk an. Sie hatte mein Gesicht genauestens beobachtet und nickte nun. „Verzeiht meinen Freunden. Ihr sollt eure Chance haben." Mit einem Blick zu den beiden Warforged fügte sie noch hinzu „immerhin sind wir euch in Waffengewalt überlegen.".

Wie dieses kleine Geschöpf mir drohte brachte mich zum Lächeln. „Das hier ist Angor und das Nolf" sagte Nugk und deutete zuerst auf den Großen, dann auf den Psiforged, der endlich seine Klingen verschwinden ließ. „Das bedeutet Nicht organische Lebensform. Mein Erbauer war nicht sehr erfinderisch." bemerkte er noch. Ich nickte allen zu und wandte mich dann wieder an Nugk, da sie mir am wohlgesonnensten war. „Von wem spracht ihr? Wer ist Axata?" Nugks Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sie mit einem Ärmel wegwischten. „Verlassen wir doch zunächst einmal diesen Ort. Dann erzählen wir euch von unserer Gefährtin."

Eine Weile gingen wir schweigend durch den Wald. Ich spürte die Trauer um mich herum. Meine Neugier war geweckt, doch wollte ich nicht respektlos sein. Sie würden es mir erzählen, wenn sie so weit waren. Roge, der Shifter war verschwunden seit wir den Wald betreten hatten. Seine Gefährten hatten diesbezüglich nichts angemerkt, woraus ich schloss, dass er dies öfter tat.

„Ich habe eine Lichtung gefunden" hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich spürte bereits das Prickeln in meinem Kopf, doch ich konnte es noch unterdrücken. Es war nicht leicht, ständig im Gleichgewicht zu leben, vor allem in Momenten wie diesen. Wir Kalasthar mussten stets auf der Hut sein, stets angriffsbereit. Und doch durften wir nicht einfach so auf andere Wesen losgehen. Nur meine jahrelange Übung verhinderte einen Zwischenfall. Die Gruppe folgte dem Shifter und ich ging ihnen nach. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten standen wir auf einer Lichtung die einerseits von Wald, andererseits von einer Schlucht umgeben war. Ein guter Ort, um nicht überfallen zu werden. Einen kurzen Moment standen meine Befreier verwirrt auf der Lichtung und sahen sich um. Nugk seufzte, sammelte einige Hölzer zusammen und warf sie auf einen Haufen. Dann kramte sie in ihrer Tasche, zog Feuersteine hervor und klopfte sie aneinander. Ein paar Momente später war die erste Flamme zu sehen und wir setzten uns um das Feuer.

„Du musst uns verzeihen Sola. Wir sind sonst nicht so wortkarg und trübsinnig" sagte Nugk, starrte aber dabei ins Feuer.

Ich nickte, „ihr habt heute jemanden verloren." Nun ergriff der Psiforged das Wort.

„Axata ist...war unsere Weggefährtin. Sie, Angor, Rogue und ich sind gemeinsam von Sharn aus aufgebrochen. Und haben seither viel miteinander durchgemacht."

„Sie war eine Druidin des Shiftervolkes" erklärte die raue Stimme Rogues neben mir.

„Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, als Angor mit seinen Hammer auf ihre beschworene Kröte einschlug?" sprach nun wieder Nolf.

"Ich kann nichts dafür" erhob Angor seine Stimme „ plötzlich stand neben mir eine riesige Kröte mit Reißzähnen. Natürlich habe ich sie erschlagen."

Nugk kicherte. Auf diesen Warforged würde ich aufpassen müssen. Ich sollte nicht in seiner Nähe sein, wenn ich meiner Kräfte offenbarte.

„Du musst wissen, sie ist mit Chaosmagie in berührung gekommen. Doch sie wollte sie nicht von sich bannen lassen, sie empfand es als natürliche Ordnung. Nur manchmal wurden ihre Zauber...nun ja. Da musste man schon mit Ratten rechnen, die eine Kerze in den Pfoten hielten und kurz vor dem niesen waren" erklärte mir Nugk.

Eine kurze Stille trat über meine vorläufigen Gefährten ein, bis Roge wieder sprach, „Sie war ein zartes Wesen. Sie achtete die Freiheit aller. Und sie war eine großartige Kämpferin wenn sie es wollte."

Nolf nickte, „die meiste Zeit überließ sie uns das Kämpfen und unterstütze uns. Wenn sie in Fahrt geriet, waren überall ihre Elementare zu sehen. Wisst ihr noch der Kampf, als unser Luftschiff geentert wurde. Auf jedem Beiboot war plötzlich ein Elementar zu sehen, dass die Angreifer ablenkte oder in die Tiefen warf. Damals rettete sie mir das Leben. Ich wurde überwältigt. Hätte sie nicht ihre ihre Wolfskräfte beschworen, wäre ich nicht hier. Sie hat mich von dem Schiff getragen."

„Oder könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, als wir den Gorilla in seinen Käfig locken sollten. Um unsere Stärke zu beweisen" erzählte Roge. „Keiner von uns hatte es geschafft. Und wer hätte gedacht, welche Kräfte in ihr stecken. Aus der zierlichen, alten Gestalt wurde auf einmal ein grimmiger Wolfsmensch, der den Gorilla einfach niederrang. Das war eine Überraschung."

Wieder machte sich Stille breit. Axata war eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit gewesen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie kennen gelernt.

„Was ist heute passiert" fragte ich leise in die Runde. Nugk schluchzte wieder leise. „Nicht nur heute. Es war schon in den letzten Paar Tagen eigenartig. Ihr sonst so sanftes Wesen veränderte sich. Ihre Zauber richteten mehr Schaden an als sonst. Und sie scherte sich nicht mehr um Leben. Anstatt die Bäume zu bitten mit ihren Wurzeln unsere Verfolger aufzuhalten beschwor sie ein Dornendickicht, dass sich rasend schnell ausbreitete. Alles an ihr wirkte so ... chaotisch. An einem Tag noch die alte Axata, und nach dem Aufwachen dem Chaos verfallen." Über Nacht also. Ob das etwas mit der träumenden Dunkelheit zu tun hatte? Wurde ihr von einem Diener der Dunkelheit zugeflüstert? Vielleicht hatte er das Chaos in ihr gespürt und konnte es aufstacheln. Ich hatte noch nie davon gehört, aber es klang in meinen Ohren nicht abwegig.

„Und heute plötzlich, sie hatte uns kurz verlassen, kam sie als Tentakel-Pflanzen-Monster zurück." erklärte Nugk aufgeregt. „Sie schrieb ihren Namen in die Erde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, sonst hätte Angor wieder Gebrauch von seinem Hammer gemacht."

Angor schnaubte „Monster kommt auf mich zu, ich haue zu. Bis jetzt war das nie falsch. Ich kann nicht jedes Mal nach Erlaubnis fragen."

„Schon gut Angor" erwiderte Nolf. „Wir sind Kriegsmaschinen und so handeln wir nun einmal. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Sie verwandelte sich also" wiederholte ich um Nugk zum weitererzählen zu bringen. Diese nickte und setzte ihre Erzählung fort.

„Nach der Pflanze wurde sie zu einem Skelett mit ner Sense in der Hand. Und nicht nur mit ihr passierte etwas. Plötzlich war meine Laute voller Schleim" erklärte Nugk emport. „Ihre ganze Umgebung wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Als sie sich in einen Hobgoblin verwandelte, konnte sie endlich sprechen. Sie wusste auch nicht was da passierte. Da sie immer aggressiver wirkte, sprach ich einen Sprachzauber aus."

Ich hörte wirklich gespannt zu. Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört. Hätte Nugk mir das in einer Taverne erzählt, hätte ich es für eine Bardengeschichte gehalten.

„Und weil wir noch nicht genug ärger hatten, kam natürlich eine Hobgoblinpatrolie vorbei." warf Nolf dazwischen.

„Genau" fuhr Nugk schnell fort, ganz so, als ob sie ihre Geschichte nicht unterbrechen lassen wollte.

„Also erzählten wir ihnen, wir hätten diesen Hobgoblin gerade gefunden und ob sie ihn kennen würden. Wir konnten sie überreden, ihn und uns in ihr Lager mitzunehmen. Natürlich war die Verwirrung groß und wir redeten einfach immer weiter auf sie ein, um sie nicht nachdenken zu lassen. Blöderweise verwandelte sich Axata in dieser Phase wieder. Diesmal in einen riesigen Warforged"

„Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Möglichkeit genutzt mich umzusehen" erklärte mir der Shifter. „Und dabei habe ich Euch gefunden." So wir er das sagte, war das wohl ein Ärgernis für ihn.

„Genau, und dann hat mich Roge geholt, während Nolf, Angor und Axata die Hobgoblins abwehrten, die einfach in einen Angriff übergegangen waren. Nun ja, und so haben wir dich gefunden" beendete Nugk die Geschichte. Sie lächelte mir kurz zu und sah dann zu Angor und Nolf, „Was genau ist denn nun wirklich geschehen?"

Nolf zuckte mit den Achseln, „Wie ich gesagt habe. Sie hat sich immer schneller verwandelt. In einem Moment schlug sie mit ihren Fäusten noch auf die Schädel der Hobgoblins ein. Auf einmal stand eine helle Lichtgestalt mit weißen Flügeln neben mir. In einem kurzen Moment waren alle still. Sie hatte sich selbst betrachtet, dann ein wirklich böses Lächeln aufgesetzt und angefangen, mit ihren Flügeln um sich zu schlagen. Und plötzlich stand ein Oger neben mir und brüllte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie nun auf uns losgehen würde."

Nun fiel ihm Angor ins Wort „Und dann hat sie einfach Puff gemacht. Und war weg. Wir hörten nur ein schrilles Lachen. Aber Axata war nicht mehr. Weder groß, noch schön noch brutal."Das war das erste Mal, dass ich soetwas wie Trauer in der Stimme eine Warforged hörte. Die Mächte des Chaos und der Dunkelheit waren furchtbar, aber das hätte ich mir niemals vorstellen können. Ich musste diese Geschichte für unser Volk bewahren. Meine Gefährten starrten allesamt ins Feuer. „Es tut mir sehr leid um eure Gefährtin Axata. Die Geschichte ihres Lebens wird nicht vergessen werden." versicherte ich ihnen.

Neben mir vernahm ich ein Knurren, „Was wisst Ihr denn schon? Und was kümmert es Euch." Ich sah Roge direkt an. Dieser Shifter musste mehr Verluste erlitten haben, als die Druidin. Das Leid war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß durchaus um das Leid, wenn man jemanden verliert." erklärte ich ihm sanft. Nugk rutsche ein wenig näher zu mir und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich sah wie sehr sie mit ihrer Neugier rang. Ich lächelte ihr zu.

„Ein andermal Nugk. Die Nacht ist schon genug erfüllt von Trauer. Ehrt eure Freundin und Gefährtin. Meine Geschichte soll ihr Andenken nicht entehren." Außerdem wurde der Kopfschmerz immer schlimmer. Ich griff vorsichtig auf meinen Hinterkopf und zuckte zusammen, als ich die Verletzung berührte. Nugk war das natürlich nicht entgangen. Sofort stand sie bei mir.

„Was ist los Sola? Bist du verletzt?" Ich nickte und erklärte ihr was mir passiert war. Ich vernahm nur ein kurzes „Das haben wir gleich" und schon untersuchte sie meinen Kopf. Ich hörte in paar Worte in Goblinisch und mein Kopfschmerz wurde weniger. Die kleine Goblindame war wirklich nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie hatte einen sehr aufmerksamen Blick. Sie erschien mir zwar nicht gefährlich, doch ich würde sie trotzdem beobachten. Genauso wie den Shifter. Andererseits war er mir gegenüber zu offensichtlich misstrauisch. Unsere bisherigen Feinde hatten sich stets als freundlichere Gestalten ausgegeben. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass sie ihre Taktik auch einmal ändern konnten. Um die zwei Warforged musste ich mir weniger Sorgen machen. Warforged schliefen nicht, das heißt sie waren keine Ziele für die träumende Dunkelheit. Also blieben Nugk und Roge. Ich hoffte sehr, dass ich nicht wieder so schnell verraten werden würde.


	2. Drachensplitter Kapitel 2

Ich war die Erste die am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Mein Schlaf war alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Immer und immer wieder war ich hochgeschreckt, bereit mich mit all meinen Kräften zu verteidigen. Doch stets waren es nur die normalen Geräusche von Schlafenden gewesen. Ich musste zugeben, dass mein Misstrauen ein wenig sank. Agenten der träumenden Finsternis ließen sich nie lange Zeit. Bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit schlugen sie normalerweise zu.

_Trotzdem wachsam bleiben, _sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Ich richtete mich auf und nickte den Warforged zu, die mich ansahen.

„Ihr seid unruhig gewesen in der Nacht." stellte Nolf fest.

„Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, wir sind eine gute Nachtwache" versicherte mir Angor.

„Die meiste Zeit zumindest" knurrte eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Einmal habe ich jemanden übersehen. Höre ich das jetzt ewig?" fragte Angor.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen neben mir verriet mir, dass nun auch Nugk wach war. Ich lächelte ihr zu, während ich aufstand und meine Kleidung abstaubte. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, aber ihre Augen waren verquollen. Ich hatte sie vor dem Einschlafen noch schluchzen gehört. Doch nun schien sie guter Dinge. Sie hatte ihren Haarknoten gelöst und kämmte ihr sandfarbenes Haar bevor sie es mit einigen flinken Handgriffen wieder in einen perfekten Knoten band. Gedankenverloren fuhr ich mir an den Hinterkopf. Auch ich hatte meine Haare immer hinten zusammengebunden, was jedoch niemals so eine Perfektion erreichte wie Nugs Haare. Ich achtete auf mein Äußeres, da ich wusste, wie sehr es auf andere wirken konnte, doch mir selbst hatte es nie viel bedeutet. In den Augen von Menschen war ich durchaus eine schöne Frau, doch meine Schwestern und andere Kalashtar übertrafen mich in ihrem Aussehen.

„_Für mich wirst du immer die Schönste sein. Und außerdem hast du noch andere Qualitäten" _hörte ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen und hatte dabei sein vertrautes Gesicht vor Augen, die linke hochgehobene Augenbraue, das Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel.

Eine raue Stimme riss mich aus dieser schönen Erinnerung. „Und was nun?" fragte Roge und sah dabei Nugk an. Diese grinste. „Zuerst frühstücken." Und schon kramte sie in ihrer Tasche und holte ein wenig Brot, Äpfel und Käse aus ihrer Tasche. „Leider sind mir die Chamäleons ausgegangen. Naja, das muss auch reichen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder in zivilisiertere Gegenden zu kommen." Ich lächelte und fing den Apfel auf, den sie mir zuwarf. Das kurze gemeinsame Essen bot mir endlich die Gelegenheit herauszufinden, warum sie hier waren. Auf meine Frage ergriff natürlich wieder Nugk das Wort. „Wir wurden beauftragt nach den Drachensplitterfälschungen zu suchen." Drachensplitterfälschungen? Davon hatte ich noch nicht gehört. Mir war aufgefallen, dass viele rote Steine, die Drachensplittern ähnelten auf dem Markt waren. Aber über Fälschungen war mir nichts erkannt. Nugk hatte meinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl richtig gedeutet. „Ja, Fälschungen. Würde natürlich niemand zugeben, aber es kann kein Zufall sein, dass es zur Zeit diese Mengen an Drachensplittern gibt. Deswegen wurden wir beauftragt, der Sache nachzugehen. Wir haben uns anwerben lassen für einen geheimnisvollen Transport. Und so sind wir hierher gekommen. Aber außer viel Ärger haben wir noch nicht den Ursprungsort der gefälschten Splitter gefunden. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, wir untersuchen das Lager noch einmal."

„Ich würde mich gerne anschließen. Drachensplitter sind meinem Volk sehr wichtig und es wäre fatal, wenn diese Fälschungen sich noch mehr ausbreiten würden."

Nugk rutschte näher an mich heran und sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Dein Volk, soso. Willst du uns nicht näheres über dich erzählen?"

Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Natürlich hatte ich gehofft, sie würde es vergessen haben. Aber ich gestand mir ein, dass mir die kleine Goblindame sympathisch war. „Nugk, wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, würde ich dir gerne von mir erzählen, aber ich denken nicht, dass dies hier der richtige Ort und die richtige Zeit sind. Du wirst dich vorerst damit begnügen müssen, dass ich auf der Suche nach Drachensplittern bin. Nach echten. Und ich bin gewillt, euch zu begleiten da meine Neugierde geweckt ist." Nugk wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht, doch sie akzeptierte meine Verschwiegenheit. Das erleichterte mich, da ich noch nicht gewillt war, mehr von meinem Volk zu erzählen.

„Da wir gerade davon sprechen. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Ihr uns nicht im Weg sein werdet? Das einzige was wir wissen ist, dass ihr euch nicht aus der Höhle befreien konntet. Wir werden Euch nicht mitgehen lassen, wenn ihr Euch nicht nützlich machen könnt" sagte Roge und blickte mich finster an. Ich seufzte. Nun war es soweit. Ich würde ihnen mein Fähigkeiten nicht länger verschweigen können. Dies war ein kritischer Moment. Sollte doch ein Agent der träumenden Finsternis unter ihnen sein, so hätte er vielleicht gewartet, um mehr über mich herauszufinden. Dann also etwas einfaches, das mich gleich in eine Verteidigungsposition bringen würde. Ich sah mich um und konzentrierte mich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm ein paar Meter entfernt. Das kurze Prickeln meines Körpers als er blitzschnell durch die Ebenen glitt und sich am gewünschten Ort wieder einfand merkte ich kaum noch. Ich erkannte die erstaunten Gesichter meiner neuen Gefährten während ich mich anspannte und um mich herum eine Energiewand aufbaute. So stand ich nun da, starrte durch das Schillern meiner Schutzbarriere und wappnete mich geistig gegen einen Angriff. Nugk und die Warforged kamen langsam auf mich zu, während Roge mit gezückter Armbrust beim Lager stehen blieb. Diese Waffe fürchtete ich nicht, sie würde meinen Schutz nicht durchdringen können. Nugk ging langsam auf mich zu und streckte ihre Hand aus.

_Ich werde nicht kampflos untergehen._

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn" quietschte Nugk verzückt auf. „Sola, du besitzt Psikräfte!" Ich atmete erleichtert aus, wobei mir bewusst wurde, dass ich vor Anspannung den Atem angehalten hatte. Ich gestattete mir nun, den Blick von Nugk abzuwenden und sah Nolf und Angor an. Der größere der beiden klopfte mit dem Ende seines Hammer gegen die Barriere. In Nolfs Nicken las ich so etwas wie Anerkennung. Selbst Roge hatte seine Armbrust zumindest gesenkt. Nugks Stimme klang erwartungsvoll als sie mich fragte, was ich denn noch vollbringen könne. Ich löste die Energien um mich herum auf und stieg von dem Baumstamm herunter.

„Wieder muss ich dich enttäuschen werte Nugk, ich würde mir meine Kräfte lieber aufsparen. Wer weiß worauf wir heute noch stoßen werden." Nolf stimmte mir zu und riet uns, endlich aufzubrechen.

Das Lager lag unverändert vor uns. Die Leichen der Hobgoblins hatten bereits die ersten Aasfresser angelockt, die sich von unserer Ankunft nur kurz von ihrem Mahl abhalten ließen.

„Hier drin ist etwas" erklärte uns Nugk, nachdem sie jedes hölzerne Gebäude konzentriert angestarrt hatte. Dem Aussehen nach zu schließen handelte es sich um eine Art Lagerraum. Wir traten in die große Halle ein. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und war fast enttäuscht. Bergbaugerätschaften, Minenwagen und Haufen von grauen Kristallen. Dies hier war also eine frühe Station in der Fälschungsanfertigung. Doch nichts daran schien magisch zu sein. Nugk ging zielstrebig durch die Halle, offensichtlich nicht interessiert an den leeren Kristallen. Wir folgten ihr stumm bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie war nicht erbaut worden, sondern Teil des Berges. eine massive, steinerne Wand. Nicht nur ich schien verwirrt, doch keiner stellte Nugk in Frage. Die kleine Goblindame sah sich die Wand einen Augenblick an, und ging dann einfach hindurch! Ich vernahm einen überraschten Ausruf von Angor. Ich verstand was hier vor sich ging und folgte Nugk. Kein Widerstand war zu spüren, als ich durch die vermeintliche Mauer schritt. Nugk lächelte mir auf der anderen Seite zu, steckte ihren Kopf durch die von dieser Seite offensichtlichen Höhlenöffnung und sagte vergnügt: „Ihr könnt uns gerne folgen, hier drinnen ist es spannender als da draußen". Ich sah mich in der Zwischenzeit um. Es schien eine natürliche Höhle zu sein, die aber vergrößert und angepasst worden war. In einer Wand waren Vertiefungen eingeschlagen worden, um eine Art Regal zu schaffen. Doch das interessanteste befand sich in der Mitte der Höhle. Ein riesiger roter Kristall, wohl fünffach so groß wie Angor und eine Apparatur mit einer Linse davor. Nach und nach hatten sich meine Gefährten durch die Mauerillusion gewagt und standen ebenso staunend wie ich in der Höhle. Der Kristall und die Linse zogen Nugk und mich beinahe magisch an. Ich streckte die Hand nach der Linse aus.

_Drachengeschrei in den Lüften. Der Dschungel von Xendrik. Ein tempelartiger Turm mit roten Dächern. Ein Sonnenstrahl fällt durch das Fenster und lässt die roten Kristalle im inneren leuchten wie Feuer. _

„Sola, was ist mit dir? Sola? SOLA!" hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme panisch rufen. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ein grünes Gesicht vor mir. Ich fasste mir an Kopf und richtete mich auf. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich auf dem Höhlenboden lag.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich leise.

„Du bist zu dem Kristall gegangen, hast dir mit beiden Händen den Kopf gehalten und bist zusammengesunken. Nolf hat dich aufgefangen." erklärte mir Nugk besorgt.

Ich schenkte Nolf ein dankbares Lächeln und stand auf und atmete tief ein und aus. Ich fühlte mich normal, mir ging es soweit wieder gut. Es musste mit diesen Bildern in ihrem Kopf zu tun haben.

„Ich habe etwas gesehen" erklärte ich meinen Gefährten und erzählte ihnen von den Eindrücken und Bildern. Angor, Nolf und Roge waren unbeeindruckt von meiner Erzählung. Aber von Nugk hörte ich ein Keuchen. Sie streckte ihre Hand Richtung Roge aus und sagte nur „Karte bitte". Der Shifter griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog eine Karte und eine Linse heraus. Die Goblindame schnappte sich beides und setzte sich damit auf den Schreibtisch. Sie schob die darauf liegenden Pergamente zur Seite und legte die Linse auf die Karte. Auf einem der Dokumente erkannte ich eine smaragdgrüne Klaue. Doch dies war nun nicht wichtig, daher sah ich wieder auf die Karte.

_Bei Asthai, was war das? _Dies war keine normale Karte. Ich stellte mich hinter Nugk und sah ihr über die Schulter. Die Linse die sie über die Karte führte war keine normale Vergrößerungslinse. Ich sah wie sich die Bäume bewegten und da! Auf dem Fluss in der Nähe unseres Standortes lag ein Schiff vor Anker. Nugk erklärte mir, dass das ihr Schiff sei, mit dem sie nun schon seit Wochen unterwegs seien. Sie hielt sich aber nicht lange in dieser Gegend auf. Sie führte die Linse zielstrebig weiter nördlich, dann ein wenig nach links und recht, noch wenig rauf und runter.

„Da, siehst du das!" fragte mich Nugk. Ich keuchte. Der Turm! Genau diesen Turm hatte ich gesehen. Wobei der Turm auf der Karte um einiges verfallener und verlassener aussah.

„Ich dachte es mir." erklärte mir Nugk. „Ich habe mich immer wieder mit dieser Karte beschäftigt, seit wir sie hier in der Nähe gefunden haben. Der Turm ist mir zwar aufgefallen, jedoch gibt es viele Ruinen in Xendrik. Doch deine Beschreibung hat mich daran erinnert." Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass noch mehr hinter der Sache steckte, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen.

„Wenn die Bilder die ich empfing wahr sind, dann ist der Turm eine Aufbewahrungsstätte für Drachensplitter. Für echte" fügte ich noch hinzu. Dies interessierte auch meine anderen Gefährten.

„Nun, wir habe wohl das Geheimnis um die unechten Splitter aufgedeckt, vielleicht sollten wir uns nun um echte kümmern?" stellte Nolf in den Raum.

„Was ist mit diesem Splitter hier?" fragte Roge. Diese Frage beschäftigte mich ebenfalls. Ein solch riesiger Erinnerungsstein durfte nicht hierbleiben. Doch wir konnten ihn auch nicht mitnehmen. Ich teilte meine Gedanken mit meinen Gefährten. Angor hatte eine Lösung anzubieten. Er hob seinen Hammer und hieb auf den Kristall ein. Wie zu erwarten, hatte er nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Ich bat Nolf in der Zwischenzeit, die Linse an sich zu nehmen. Ich wollte ihr nicht noch einmal zu nahe kommen. Auch wenn wichtige Erinnerungen darin waren, dies war nicht der Ort um sie zu enthüllen. Mein Volk hatte eine eigene Vorgangsweise in Bezug auf Erinnerungskristalle, die unter anderem Meditation einschloss. Die Zeit hatten wir erst recht nicht. Wir würden ihn wohl hierlassen müssen. Aber wir könnten ihn zumindest unzugänglich für andere machen. Ich schlug vor, den Höhleneingang zu verschließen, so dass die Höhle nicht mehr betreten werden konnte. Nugk wollte zuerst noch alle Bücher und Dokumente durchsehen, bevor sie verschüttet wurden. Ich drang sie zur Eile, ließ ihr aber noch ein wenig Zeit. Alles was ihr wichtig erschien, drückte sie Roge in die Hand, der es in seinem Mantel verschwinden ließ.

„Und wie verschließen wir die Höhle?" wollte Nolf von mir wissen als wir wieder im Lagerraum standen und auf die vermeintlich massive Mauer sahen.

Ich lächelte. „Überlasst das nur mir, aber haltet Abstand. Und haltet euch vielleicht die Ohren zu, ich weiß nicht was genau passieren wird". Ich ging wieder auf die Mauer zu, stellte mich in den Eingang und stemmte meine Hände links und rechts gegen die Wände, nachdem ich der Höhle den Rücken zuwandte. Dies war selbst für mich nicht einfach, doch ich wusste, dass es möglich war. Ich schloss die Augen und versetzte mich in einen leichten meditativen Zustand. Ich spürte, wie sich die Energien in mir und um mich sammelten.

_Noch einmal einatmen. Jetzt! _Ich schickte die Schallwellen in den Fels unter meinen Handflächen. Ich spürte wie kleine Steinchen und Staub um mich herum rieselten.

_Noch einmal. Konzentrieren. Einatmen. Jetzt. _In dem Moment als ich die Energien nicht mehr um mich herum spürte sprang ich nach vorne.

Ich hörte einen Aufschrei meiner Gefährten im selben Moment als ich die Höhle zusammenstürzen hörte. Der Staub um mich herum kitzelte in meiner Kehle und ich musste husten. Ich blickte zurück und sah aus der massiven Felswand eine Staubwolke hervorbrechen. Das sollte reichen. Ich ging auf meine Gefährten zu, die mich allesamt mit großen Augen anstarrten.

Ich klopfte mir den Staub von meinen blauen Gewändern und lächelte Nugk zu. „Weitere Vorstellungen meiner Kräfte folgen in Kürze".


	3. Drachensplitter Kapitel 3

Eine Woche waren wir nun bereits auf dem Fluss unterwegs. Angor und Nolf waren die meiste Zeit über eher schweigsam gewesen und auch Roge verbrachte die meiste Zeit alleine auf dem Dach der Kapitänskajüte sitzend. Doch Nugk und der Kapitän waren gute Gesellschafter.

Der Kapitän war mir gegenüber vom ersten Moment an sehr zuvorkommend gewesen und hatte mir sogar sein Bett angeboten. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen am liebsten mit ihm darin. Er war durchaus attraktiv und in meinem Alter. Seine sonnengebräunte Haut und rauen Hände erzählten von einem Leben voller Arbeit unter freiem Himmel. Seine grauen Augen hatten bestimmt schon manches Mädchen in Verzückung gebracht. Doch ich war noch nicht so weit und es schien ihm auch ohne meine Anwesenheit bestens zu gehen. Lächelnd lehnte sich sein Angebot ab und erklärte, ich wolle die Zeit nutzen und mit meinen neuen Kameraden verbringen. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, so oft es seine Zeit zuließ in meiner Nähe zu sein.

Anfangs wirkte es doch ein wenig irritierend wieder mit so vielen Wesen auf so engem Raum zu sein, doch mittlerweile genoss ich es wieder. Nugk hatte so viele Geschichten zu erzählen und war dankbar in mir eine begeisterte Zuhörerin gefunden zu haben. Sie verstand es aber genauso, wenn ich meine Zeit für Meditation brauchte, so wie heute. Dabei saß ich immer am Heck des Schiffes und sah zu, wie sich das Wasser hinter uns bewegte. Nugk hatte mich am zweiten Tag darauf angesprochen, warum ich gerade diesen Platz gewählt hatte. Wenn sie die Ruhe für Meditation hätte, würde sie am Bug sitzen um das zu sehen, was vor ihr liegt. Ich nahm sie mit zu meinem Platz und deutete aufs Wasser. „Das was vor mir liegt, sehe ich früh genug. Ich möchte über das nachdenken was gerade passiert ist und welche Formen es annimmt. Siehst du die Wirbel im Wasser? Wir haben sie verursacht, weil unser Schiff hier fährt. Das Wasser des Flusses fließt sowieso, doch unser Handeln lässt diese Wirbel entstehen." Nugk hatte ein paar Mal nach vorne gesehen und dann wieder zum Heck, mich mit großen Augen angesehen und sich schließlich ihre Laute genommen und in unsere Kajüte verzogen. Danach hatte ich einige Zeit die Klänge ihrer Laute vernommen, die immer wieder abbrachen und von vorne begannen.

Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Diese kleine Goblindame war mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Und ich musste zugeben, dass in mir die Hoffnung aufstieg, sie noch weiterhin an meiner Seite zu wissen. Auch Angor und Nolf und sogar der griesgrämige Roge hatten einen Weg in mein Herz gefunden. Die Warforged redeten nicht viel, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass jeder von ihnen eine eigene Persönlichkeit hatte. Sie saßen wieder einmal ein paar Meter hinter mir und spielten ein Würfelspiel mit eigenartigen Knochenwürfeln. Nugk hatte mir erzählt, sie hätten die Würfel von einem hierlebenden Alligatorstamm geschenkt bekommen. Axata war damals sehr betrübt gewesen, dass sie das zufällige Aufeinandertreffen verschlafen hatte.

Axata, die Shifterdruidin. Über ihre Gefährtin hatte mir Nugk ebenfalls viel erzählt. Anfangs hatte die Goblinbardin noch sehr bedrückt dabei geklungen, doch nun erzählte sie immer fröhlicher davon. Es stimmt schon, unsere Liebsten bleiben durch unsere Erzählungen und Erinnerungen auch dann noch existent, wenn ihre Seele nicht mehr bei uns sein kann.

Deswegen sind meinem Volk auch diese Erinnerungssplitter so wichtig. Ich spürte Aufregung in meinem Körper aufkommen, als ich an den Turm dachte, in dem laut meiner Vision hunderte von Splittern aufbewahrt wurden. Was würden meine Schwestern und Brüder dazu sagen? Und Garvakan? Selbst er würde in dieser Situation seine Gelassenheit verlieren. Wir waren vor einigen Jahren ausgezogen, mit der Mission, eben solche Splitter zu finden. Und nun war ich die einzig Überlebende, ohne Hoffnung auf Erfolg. Aber ich hatte nicht aufgegeben. Aufgeben hätte bedeutet, ihr Andenken zu beschmutzen und ihren Tod sinnlos zu machen. Doch nun bestand wieder Hoffnung.

Ich war immer noch am Leben, hatte neue Gefährten und eine neue Spur.

_Garvakan, ich bin wieder einen Schritt weiter. _

Ich atmete tief um mich zu entspannen und die Aufregung zu vertreiben. Hinter mir hörte ich Nugk und den Kapitän diskutieren. Nugk erklärte ihm gerade, dass wir unser Ziel bald erreicht hätten. Ich wusste bereits, wie er antworten würde. Auch der Kapitän hatte Axata oft erwähnt. Jeden Tag jammerte er, dass wir ohne sie viel langsamer vorankämen, da sie als Druidin das Wasser beherrschen konnte. Nugk verdrehte jedes Mal die Augen, hatte es aber aufgegeben ihm zu erklären, dass Druiden das Wasser nicht beherrschen können. Druiden leben im Einklang mit der Natur, sie beherrschen niemals etwas, hatte sie immer wieder gesagt, aber der Kapitän wollte den Unterschied nicht verstehen.

Die Sonne hatten ihren Zenit gerade überschritten als wir langsamer wurden. Ich verließ meinen Platz und gesellte mich zu Nugk, die wieder einmal über ihrer magischen Karte brütete.

„Siehst du Sola, hier sind wir und der Turm ist diesen Weg entlang." erklärte sie mir, ohne aufzusehen. „Ich bin schon so aufgeregt! Was wir dort wohl finden werden?" fragte sie mich mit hoher Stimme. Ich lächelte und gestattete es mir, einen Teil der Aufregung zu genießen.

* * *

„Das ist wirklich der Turm aus deiner Vision?" fragte mich Nolf skeptisch. Vor uns ragte eine Ruine in den Himmel. Der Dschungel hatte diesen Ort zurückerobert. Doch es war eindeutig der Turm den ich gesehen hatte. Die Mauern waren fast zur Gänze intakt, einige Fenster jedoch eingeschlagen. Der Garten, der einst um den runden Turm bestanden hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Einige Skulpturen ragten noch unter Blättern hervor, bei manchen fehlten Gliedmaßen. Eine Drachenskulptur ohne Flügel wies auf den Eingang. Ein Brüllen ließ Angor zu seinem Hammer greifen und „Drache" schreien. Roge sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Es existieren keine Drachen mehr. Das war irgendein Raubvogel im Dschungel".

Angor sah in die Luft, dann zu mir. „Aber sie hat gesagt, sie hat einen Drachen bei dem Turm gesehen."

Nugk kicherte. „Das war eine Erinnerung von vor sehr langer Zeit. Keine Sorge, Angor, wir sind hier sicher."

„Na gut, aber beschwert euch nicht wieder bei mir, dass ich nicht wachsam genug war."

Nolf ging wortlos voran und stemmte sich gegen das hölzerne Eingangstor, das sich langsam aufschob. Wir folgten dem Shifter ins Innere und meine Hoffnung erlosch gänzlich. Der Turm war leer. Tische und Schränke waren umgeworfen und zerstört worden. An den Wänden hingen nur noch Fetzen von den einst wohl prächtigen Wandteppichen und Gemälden. Eine Treppe führte in weitere Stockwerke, doch auch dort bot sich uns ein Anblick der Verwüstung. Dieser Turm war nicht nur aufgegeben worden. Er war das Opfer von Plünderern. In welcher Reihenfolge die Geschehnisse ihren Lauf fanden, ließ sich nicht erkennen.

Nach dem vierten Stockwerk ging es nicht weiter, die Treppe war eingestürzt. Ich sah in den letzten Raum, der uns zugänglich war. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch ein Fenster. Wie durch ein Wunder war das Glas darin heil geblieben. Es zeigte einen blauen Drachenkristall. Der Sonnenstrahl fiel genau auf die Kristallabbildung und tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes blaues Licht. Dieser Turm musste einst ein wunderschöner Ort gewesen sein. Traurigkeit überkam mich ob der Zerstörung dieser Schönheit, aber auch, weil die Erfüllung meiner Mission wieder nicht gelang.

Ein Geräusch ließ uns alle zusammenzucken. Roge zückte seine Armbrust, Angor hatte seinen Hammer sowieso nicht abgelegt. Nolf schlich sich zur Treppe und sah nach unten. Er streckte uns die Hand entgegen und hob drei Finger. Es befanden sich also drei Eindringlinge in der Eingangshalle.

„Wir wissen, dass ihr dort oben seid. Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu holen. Also geht!", hörten wir eine Stimme von unten rufen. Langsam gingen wir ebenfalls zur Treppe und späten nach unten.

Nugk rief nach unten: „Wir wollen nichts stehlen. Wir haben von diesem wundersamen Ort erfahren und wollten uns nur versichern, dass es ihn wirklich gibt."

„Wie ihr seht, gibt es hier nichts mehr zum Ansehen. Geht jetzt!"

Wir gingen langsam die Treppen hinunter und sahen dort drei dunkelhäutige Menschen. Ihre Gesichter wirkten breit, ihre Nasen sehr flach und sie hatten hohe Stirnen. Ihre Körper waren nur spärlich mit Stoffen bekleidet und in den Händen hielten sie Speere.

Ich hörte Roge neben mir schnuppern. Danach tat er etwas Überraschendes. Er steckte seine Armbrust weg und ging mit offenen Armen auf die Fremden zu. Als sie seine Gestalt sahen, wirkten sie entspannter, behielten uns aber trotzdem noch im Auge. Roge schien die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben, also sagte keiner von uns etwas. Nolf legte sogar eine Hand auf Angors Hammerstiel um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Roge wandte sich an den Eingeborenen, der mit uns gesprochen hatte: „Ich will euch nicht anlügen. Meine Gefährtin dort hinten hatte eine Vision von diesem Ort. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Drachensplittern"

Bei diesem Wort schoben sich drei Speere auf Roge zu, der jedoch unbeirrt weitersprach: „Aber wir wollen sie nicht stehlen. Im Gegenteil, wir wollen sie beschützen. Wir wissen, dass die Smaragdklaue Böses mit ihnen vorhat und wir wollen das verhindern."

Der Anführer der Gruppe ging näher auf Roge zu und schnupperte an ihm, während die anderen zwei ihrem Anführer zusahen. Als dieser den Speer sinken ließ, atmeten sie erleichtert aus. Das hier waren keine blutrünstigen Wilden. Ich bezweifelte nicht, dass sie ihre Waffen einsetzen konnten, doch offentsichtlich wollten sie es nicht. Auch ich ließ meinen Körper wieder entspannen und ließ die Energien, die ich um mich aufgebaut hatte wieder frei.

Nugk hatte neben mir ebenfalls hörbar ausgeatmet und ging nun mit ausgestreckter Hand auf die drei Fremden zu. „Mein Name ist Nugk, das ist Roge, und da hinten stehen Nolf, Angor und Sola. Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns nicht von hinten überfallen und getötet habt." Die Drei sahen mit großen Augen auf die grüne Goblinsdame herab. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, diese Bardin war einfach einmalig.

* * *

Wir befanden uns auf dem Weg zu dem Dorf der Eingeborenen. Sie hatten sich kurz untereinander unterhalten und hatten uns erklärt, dass wir ihre Weise kennen lernen sollen. Als wir den Turm verließen dämmerte es bereits und nun stapften wir im Dunklen durch den Dschungel. Hinter mir hörte ich Nugk immer wieder fluchen, wenn sie über etwas stoplerte. Ich hätte ihr gerne geholfen, doch ich kämpfte ebenfalls darum, nicht hinzufallen und mich nirgends zu stoßen. Ich beneidete meine Gefährten um ihre Fähigkeiten, sich selbst in der Dunkelheit zurechtzufinden. Ganz vorne gingen zwei der Eingeborenen, danach Roge, dahinter stapfte Angor und schuf uns somit einen kleinen Pfad. Das Schlusslicht bildete der Anführer der Drei.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, wie die Bäume sich lichteten und mir schien es vor uns auch heller zu werden. Die Schritte unserer Begleiter wurden schneller und endlich standen wir auf einer Lichtung. Der Anblick der sich uns bot war einmalig. In der Mitte der Lichtung ragte eine riesiger Baum in den Himmel. Ich schätzte, dass selbst 30 Menschen, die sich an den Armen hielten, den Baum nicht umschließen könnten. Ich blickte den Stamm entlang und entdeckte einige kleinere Hütten auf den einzelnen Ästen. Manche Äste waren so gewachsen, dass sie Höhlen gebildet hatten, aus denen nun Licht drang. Wir näherten uns diesem Wunder der Natur staunend. Einige Wurzeln hatten ebenfalls Höhlen geschaffen. Vor einer größeren loderte ein großes Feuer.

Unsere Begleiter befahlen uns zu warten, während sie auf dieses Feuer zugingen. Ich sah sie mit jemandem sprechen, den Gesten zufolge wild diskutieren. Roge ging unruhig auf und ab und schnupperte, Angor und Nolf standen stoisch neben uns, unsicher was zu tun sei. Nugks Augen glitzerten und ihr Mund war vor Staunen weit aufgerissen. Die Diskussion schien zu Ende zu sein, da nun eine andere Eingeborene zu uns kam, in Begleitung des Anführers von vorhin.

„Die Weise hat beschlossen mit euch zu sprechen" hörten wir ihn missmutig sagen. Diese trat nun mit offenen Armen auf uns zu. Sie trug ihr volles schwarzes Haar offen, mit einigen verflochtenen Strähnen. Auch ihre Nase war flach, ihre Stirn jedoch kleiner. Sie hatte eine schlanke Figur und ihre Bewegungen waren sehr sanft. Neben mir erklang ein überraschtes Keuchen und auch ich konnte meine Verwunderung nur schwer verbergen. Die Weise des Dorfes war eindeutig jünger als ich, ich schätzte sie zwischen ihrem 30. und 35. Lebensjahr ein. Sie lächelte jedem von uns zu, wandte sich dann aber an Roge. „Es ist mir eine große Freude, euch in unserem Dorf zu begrüfen. Mein Name ist Xella. Kommt, setzt euch an unser Feuer und erzählt mir von eurer Suche." Die Überraschungen hörten aber nicht auf, denn zum ersten Mal sah ich Roge aufrichtig lächeln.

„Wir hatten einst geschworen, die Steine zu beschützen, doch wir haben versagt" erklärte uns Xella nach einem Mahl aus Früchten. Nugk saß glücklich neben mir und hielt sich ihren Bauch, versuchte aber nichts von den Erzählungen der Weisen zu verpassen. „Ich bin überzeugt, Ihr habt alles in eurer Macht stehende getan" versicherte Roge und nickte der Frau zu. Neben mir hörte ich ein zufriedenes Rülpsen. Die Weise lächelte Nugk zu und erzählte weiter. „Der Turm war die Heimat der Steine der Erinnerungen. Wir wagten uns nur selten dorthin. Manchmal kam es vor, dass die Erinnerungen derer die sich in die Nähe begaben, gestolen wurden. Wir dachten nicht, dass jemand diesen Ort überhaupt noch findet."

Nugk erklärte ihnen, wie wir ihn gefunden hatten und wollte noch mehr wissen, doch die Weise winkte ab. „Woher sollen wir denn wissen, dass wir euch vertrauen können. Vielleicht sind unter euch diejenigen, die die Steine stahlen. Ihr müsst euch erst beweisen." Roge nickte und versicherte ihr, dass wir alles tun würden um uns als würdig zu erweisen. Nach all den Wundern gehörte Roges neues Verhalten sicherlich ebenfalls dazu. Es freute mich, den grüblerischen Shifter von einer neuen Seite kennen zu lernen. Die Weise erklärte uns gerade, dass wir als Zeichen unseren guten Willens nicht in dem Dorf übernachten dürften, sondern auf einer Insel in der Nähe.

Und so machten wir uns auf und wurden von den Eingeborenen mit Hilfe von Floßen auf eine kleine Insel gebracht. Während der kurzen Überfahrt konnte ich Angor brummen hören, wozu das Ganze denn gut sei. Auch Nolf schien damit nicht glücklich, er behielt seine Meinung jedoch wie immer für sich. Kaum hatten wir alle Fuß auf die Insel gesetzt, als die Floße auch schon wieder abfuhren. Zum Glück hatten wir Fackeln mitbekommen und auch der Mond schenkte uns ein wenig Licht. Die Insel war nur wenige Meter lang und mit ein wenig Gestrüpp bedeckt. Neben meinem rechten Ohr hörte ich ein Geräusch wie von schnellen Flügelschlag. Reflexartig hob ich meine Hand um das Geräusch zu verscheuchen. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Hals. „Wa.." mehr brachte ich nicht mehr hervor. Dunkelheit überkam mich.

* * *

Nass. Kalt. Ertrinken.

Ich schreckte hoch.

„Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Dich hats ja ganz schön erwischt." hörte ich Nugk neben mir sagen. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und Nugk kniete neben mir, ihren Wasserschlauch in der Hand. Da hörte ich wieder das Geräusch. Ich bündelte die Energien um mich zu einem Schutzschild und sah mich hecktisch um. Hinter Nugk hörte ich ein Kichern, sah aber niemanden. Roge knurrte nur ein „zeig dich" und plötzlich erschien ein kleines Wesen in der Luft neben Nugk.

Ihr Aussehen war menschlich, nur dass sie sich mit libellenartigen Flügeln in der Luft hielt. Und auch nur so groß war wie meine Hand. Ihre Haare waren kurz und in einem erdfarbenen Braun. Auch ihre Kleidung, die aus einem kurzen Hemdchen und einer Hose bestand, war braun und grün. Es schien ihr schwerzufallen an einem Fleck zu bleiben, da sie sich im Flug ständig hin und her wiegte.

Nugk zeigte auf die Pixie. „Das ist Fiji. Und ihr haben wir den tiefen Schlaf heute Nacht zu verdanken." Auf mein fragendes Gesicht hin, erklärte Nugk weiter: „Sie hat dich mit einem Schlafpfeil getroffen. Danach Roge und auch mich. Nur bei unseren Warforged konnte sie nichts erreichen."

Die Pixi kicherte und sagte mit hoher Stimme „Aber dafür haben sie so schön getanzt. Wollten mich erwischen und schlugen mit ihren Armen herum. Der Dünne da ist auch noch wie wild herumgesprungen um mich zu erwischen. Aber das ist ihm nicht gelungen"

Während sie redete, flog sie wieder hin und her und schlug sogar eine Rolle in der Luft.

„Aber ich habe dich erwischt" erklärte Angor uns stolz.

Die Pixie flog knapp vor sein Gesicht und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. „du hast mir meinen Schuh weggenommen. Wie du das geschafft hast, weiß ich nicht. Das war reiner Zufall"

„Sei froh, dass er dich nicht mit seinem Hammer zermanscht hat. Das kann er ziemlich gut" erklärte Nolf ihr nüchtern.

Fiji bekam große Augen und verschwand von einem Moment auf den nächsten.

Nugk stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und redete in die Luft. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wir helfen dir, und du verschwindest nicht so einfach."

Hinter mir erklang ihre Stimme „Aber der Große will mich hauen".

Nugk seufzte und sah Nolf vorwurfsvoll an. „Das macht er bestimmt nicht. Ich verspreche es dir. Und jetzt werde wieder sichtbar. Bitte!"

Die Pixie tauchte vor meinen Augen auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Du da hinter der Barriere. Willst du mir auch helfen?" Da das kleine Wesen wohl keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, ließ ich mein Schutzschild fallen.

„Wobei helfen wir dir?" wollte ich wissen.

„Sie ist die Wächterin der Splitter gewesen. Ein paar der mächtigeren wurden gestohlen und wir sollen sie wiederfinden. Oder jemanden der ihre Pflicht als Wächter übernimmt" erklärte mir Roge, der seinen Kopf hielt.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass er eine Kopfwunde hatte. „Ich bin auf den einzigen verdammten Stein der Insel gefallen, als sie mich eingeschläfert hat" knurrte der Shifter.

Die Pixie umschwirrte seinen Kopf. „Du hast so viele Haare und trotzdem hast du dich verletzt? Wozu sind die dann gut?"

Roge wachelte ärgerlich mit der Hand und Fiji flog kichernd zu mir.

Erst jetzt war mir etwas aufgefallen. „Bedeutet das etwa, dass nicht alle Steine gestohlen wurden?"

Fiji nickte. „Einige sind bei den Affenmenschen. Die haben mich mal erwischt, als ich etwas _ausborgen_ wollte, und als wiedergutmachung sollte ich auf die Steine aufpassen. Aber mir wurden trotzdem welche gestohlen. Das ist mir soooo peinlich. Will nicht jemand von euch Wächter hier sein? Nein? Dachte ich mir. Ich komme hier nie weg" seufzte sie.

Die Sonne war in der Zwischenzeit ganz aufgegangen und auf der anderen Seite des Sees ließen die Eingeborenen ihre Floße ins Wasser.

Ich sah Roge fragend an. „Affenmenschen?".

Dieser nickte und erklärte, dass es Shifter sind, deren Tiergestalt affenähnlich ist.

„Du hast das schon im Turm gewusst oder? Du hast sie gerochen" stellte ich fest.

Roge nickte wieder. „Ich wusste, dass es keine Menschen sind, war mir aber nicht sicher. Ich habe noch nie Affen-Shifter getroffen."

Im ersten Floß erwartete uns die Xella, Weise des Dorfes. Sie begrüßte uns freundlich, Roge jedoch strahlend. Als sie seine Verletzung sah, versprach sie ihm, sich gleich im Dorf darum zu kümmern. Sie warf Fiji einen bösen Blick zu, den diese mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. Wir wurden ins Dorf gebracht und wieder mit Früchten verköstigt. Roge verschwand jedoch mit der Weisen in ihre Höhle. Nugk sah immer wieder verstohlen zum Eingang.

Fiji hatte gerade laut schmatzend eine Traube verschlungen und meinte mit vollem Mund „Soll ich mal nachsehen, was die da drin treiben? Kann ja nicht so lange dauern, so eine kleine Wunde zu versorgen"

Nugk kicherte und winkte ab. „Lass den beiden ihren Spaß. So wie die Weise unseren Roge ansah, versorgt sie mehr als nur seine Wunde." Ich sah ebenfalls zum Eingang und wünschte Roge, dass Nugk recht hatte. Er hatte ältere und tiefere Wunden, um die sich nie jemand gekümmert hatte.

Zur Mittagszeit erschienen Roge und die Weise, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen. Die Weise löste sich von Roge und legte ihre Hand stattdessen auf seine Schulter. Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu und gesellte sich zu uns. Die Pixie saß neben einer grinsenden Nugk und blinzelte Roge erwartungsvoll an. Ich hatte ihn in der kurzen Zeit unserer Reise noch nie so entspannt gesehen.

Er sah jeden von uns an und erklärte dann: „Wichtige Erinnerungssteine sind gestohlen worden. Fiji, deine Zeit als Wächter ist vorbei. Ich werde hier bleiben und deinen Platz einnehmen." Die Pixie sprang auf und schlug ein paar Saltos in der Luft. Nugk sah Roge entsetzt an.

Die Weise trat an seine Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. „Wir haben nur eine Bitte. Rettet die Erinnerungssteine. Sie sind zu wertvoll, als dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten sollten. Fiji, bitte begleite unsere Freunde, sie werden deine Hilfe brauchen"

Danach blickte sie blickte mich an. „Roge hat mir erzählt, wer du bist. Die Kalasthar sind ein ehrenhaftes Volk. Auch ihr seid Hüter der Erinnerungssteine. Ich weiß, dass ich dir die Steine anvertrauen kann. Du kannst den anderen deines Volkes von uns berichten. Wir haben viele Erinnerungen, die sie gerne aufsuchen können."

Ich konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Wir hatten immer gehofft, _einen_ Splitter zu finden. Und hier lagerten gleich so viel mehr. Ich musste wieder Kontakt mit anderen meines Volkes aufnehmen und ihnen von diesem Ort berichten. Sie mussten erfahren, dass sich hier wertvolles Wissen befand und gehütet wurde.

Nugks schluchtzen holte mich zurück. Roge kniete vor ihr. „Nugk, wir brauchen euer Können. Ihr könnt die Steine wiederfinden."

„Aber...du...wir..." mehr brachte die sonst so wortgewandte Bardin nicht hervor.

Roge legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe nach all den Jahren einen Ort gefunden, an dem ich glücklich sein kann. Ich habe genug von dem Umherwandern, dem ständigen Aufpassen, Misstrauen und Wachsam sein. Ich bin müde und hier kann ich ruhen. Verstehst du das?"

Nugk nickte schluchztend und fiel ihm um den Hals. Roge drückte sie an sich. War das wirklich der grüblerische Shifter der letzten Wochen? Nugk löste sich von Roge und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Roge trat zu Angor und Nolf. „Passt auf euch auf. Und auf sie. Ich werde euch nun nicht mehr den Rücken freihalten." Beide Warforged nickten ernst.

Dann kam Roge auf mich zu. Überrascht sah ich, wie er mir ebenfalls die Hand auf eine Schulter legte. „Die Dunkelheit lauert überall. Du kennst sie am Besten. Bleibe immer wachsam. Keiner unserer Freunde darf ihr Opfer werden." Ich war verwundert über seine Worte, nickte aber.

„Mein Leben vor dem ihren" versprach ich ihm.

Damit war er sichtlich zufrieden, denn er ging ohne weitere Worte zu der Weisen zurück. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Beide nickten uns nocheinmal zu und wie als Abschiedsgeschenk lächelte Roge noch einmal. Garvakans Worte kamen mir in den Sinn, als ich mich ein letztes Mal verbeugte und mich abwandte.

_„Jeder Krieger kann seinen Frieden finden. In den Armen der richtigen Frau."_


End file.
